


Untitled Drabble: Remington Steele

by serafine



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing episode bit - set during "Signed, Steeled, & Delivered", ep 1x04<br/>Laura's thoughts while in the car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble: Remington Steele

Laura looked over at Steele.  They were on their way to confront the CIA - of all things!  He was so worked up back at that gas station.  He still was.  He was driving very aggressively, gripping the wheel so hard, his knuckles had turned white.  This man was truly a mystery.   She had not known him long, but this was something she had not expected.  This wildly protective streak, over a perfect stranger.  
What was it?  He was proud of his role in the Agency – she understood that.  Steele was, generally, a good person at heart.  She believed that, too.  Laura was skilled at reading people.  But this outrage that someone would try to kill the mousy little analyst in the backseat, this certainly took her by surprise.

Had someone looked up to him like this once and he let them down?  Laura knew nothing about his past.  Was there a little brother or sister that he had failed to protect?  Someone he should have watched out for, but didn’t?  That was the only explanation she could come up with right now.   What would the CIA say?  He had never worked for them – surely that would come out.  Maybe his utter lack of documentable history would help in this instance.

When this was all over, she had to ask him – had to know.   What brought this out in him?  Simon? The case in general?  Or some helpless, frightened soul looking up to him with hero worship so clearly shining in their eyes….

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'ed. Writing entry for November 1, 2013


End file.
